


Confetti

by kanasvetlana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Commission Work by Kanasvetlana, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: Ini adalah komisi untuk Kak Lele, sekaligus birthday fic buat Beomgyu.Kalau soal Choi Beomgyu, Huening Kai selalu berusaha keras. Siang berlari menghampiri Beomgyu di kampus sebelah, malam terjaga kadang sampai pukul tiga. Wah, kenapa?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prdsdefsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/gifts).



> Salam kenal! Sebelum kamu lanjut membaca, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kak Lele yang sudah mempercayakan nasib OTP manis ini kepadaku. Aku juga ingin memohon maaf apabila kamu menemukan ketidaksesuaian dalam fanfiksi ini, berhubung sebelumnya, aku belum pernah masuk ke fandom TXT ini. Aku menyelam pelan-pelan dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya demi menghibur shipper Kai/Beomgyu, soalnya kata Kak Lele lagi pada kehausan ><
> 
> Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati yaa^^

Huening Kai sudah biasa datang ke kantin fakultas seni rupa pada jam makan siang, sampai mahasiswa di sana tak asing lagi dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin karena senyum manisnya yang selalu merekah pada wajah semi-Eropa. Walau tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, semisal Kai dan kamu tak sengaja bertatap, ia tetap akan tersenyum menyapa. Mungkin juga karena rambut ikalnya yang gelap kemerahan, bergerak lembut setiap ia mengangguk sekali untuk menyapamu.

Namun, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Kai datang ke situ untuk bertemu Choi Beomgyu. Seniornya yang terpaut satu tahun di atas, warga asli fakultas seni rupa jurusan seni murni. Pada pukul dua belas tepat, Beomgyu selesai dengan kelasnya dan beranjak ke kantin. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit berikutnya, Kai pasti tiba di mejanya, setelah berjalan (kadang setengah berlari) dari kampus jurusan film.

Seperti hari ini juga, misalnya. Sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing, keduanya asyik menonton video musik terbaru dari BTS –grup musik kesukaan Beomgyu. Ia sampai tak berkedip. Di sisinya, Kai tersenyum samar, lalu menyikut lengan Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu- _hyung,_ ” panggilnya pelan.

“Hmm,” sahut Beomgyu seadanya, masih fokus ke video.

“Beomgyu- _hyung,_ ” sekali lagi Kai memanggil, “makan dulu ini.”

“Habis nonton, nanti aku makan. Aduh, ini si Min Yoongi...”

Min Yoongi adalah anggota BTS yang dulu satu sekolah dengan Beomgyu. Melihat Beomgyu terlalu fokus, Kai jadi tersenyum sendiri. _Garlic bread_ makan siang Beomgyu jadi terlupakan gara-gara BTS.

Akhirnya, Kai mengalah. Ia meninggalkan sejenak _pizza_ yang sedianya menjadi hidangan makan siang favorit dia. Tatapannya terarah ke _garlic bread_ Beomgyu yang hampir tak tersentuh sama sekali. Dari tadi, Beomgyu cuma mengambil satu potong saja, lalu berhenti mengunyah kala ia mengajak Kai untuk melihat video BTS lagi di ponselnya.

Jadi, Kai mengambil sepotong roti itu. Sudah dingin, sayang sekali. Kai mengarahkan roti yang ia ambil tadi ke mulut Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_. Aaaa….”

Masih menyaksikan menit-menit terakhir BTS di video, Beomgyu menurut saja dan membuka mulutnya. Agak kecewa dia saat mendapati roti kesukaannya itu sudah dingin. Syukurlah telinganya sedang dimanjakan oleh _back music_ dari _earphone_ yang cuma sebelah, karena sebelahnya lagi dipakai oleh Kai.

Puas sekali rasanya Kai ketika Beomgyu mengunyah sepotong _garlic bread_ tanpa protes. Sambil ikut melihat _Black Swan_ (judul video yang tengah diputar), Kai sesekali memperhatikan pipi Beomgyu, apakah masih bergerak-gerak atau tidak. Ia juga sambil menyantap potongan terakhir _pizza_ yang ia bawa sendiri.

“Lagunya kok kayak sedih ya,” komentar Kai.

“Tetap bagus ah tapi,” sahut Beomgyu datar. Di dalam hati, asli, ia menahan diri untuk mulai tersedu sedan. Baru satu malam video mengudara, tetapi sudah banyak teori yang memilukan di kepala. Terlebih, video itu meluncur sebagai kejutan tengah malam buat Beomgyu: tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali dari pihak agensi.

Tepat ketika video berakhir, ada lagi seseorang yang bergabung dengan mereka. Ia langsung duduk di kursi kosong seberang Kai dan Beomgyu.

“Nah gini dong,” katanya, “nggak berantem. Makan siang duduk barengan, terus suap-suapan, _earphone_ satu dibagi dua. Gas teruuus.”

Gara-gara dikomentari, Beomgyu langsung menolak roti Kai yang baru datang. Kebetulan, video sudah selesai. Ia juga melepas _earphone_ yang dipakainya, sambil tertawa kesal kepada orang itu.

“Choi Yeonjun!” panggil Beomgyu. “Aslinya aku lagi makan sendiri. Ini cuma temenmu aja yang iseng. Sini rotiku, Kai- _ya._ ”

“Habisnya tadi Beomgyu- _hyung_ nggak makan-makan,” dan Kai membela diri, “padahal istirahatnya ‘kan cuma sampe jam satu.”

Choi Yeonjun hanya terkekeh. Ia sudah membuka ritsleting tas di pangkuan, mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam. Sementara Beomgyu berkeras mau makan sendiri, Kai masih memaksa ingin menyuapkan sepotong roti lagi. Ia berkelit dari Beomgyu yang ingin mengambil roti di tangannya untuk dilahap sendiri tanpa disuapi.

 _Dasar bucin,_ batin Yeonjun saat mencuri pandang kepada mereka. Dari dalam tas, ia mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas yang distaples jadi satu. Yeonjun meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja kantin tepat di depan Kai.

“Nih, esaimu,” kata Yeonjun, “udah bisa diambil di depan ruang dosen. Kebetulan aku tadi ngambil juga, jadi yaudahlah sekalian aja.”

“Wah, makasih lho!”

Sebelum Kai mengambil kertas itu, akhirnya Beomgyu menyerah. Ia memakan sepotong roti yang Kai berikan dengan agak tidak rela. Sambil mengunyah lagi, akhirnya Beomgyu menarik kotak bekal berisi _garlic bread_ agar jauh dari jangkauan Kai.

“Itu kamu liat dong,” Yeonjun menunjuk kertas, “dosennya ampe ngasih pesan kayak gitu buat kamu.”

Baik Kai maupun Beomgyu langsung membaca coretan tinta merah di bawah nilai Kai. Oke, nilainya bagus, sih, tetapi pesannya seperti ini.

_Kamu pintar, tapi tolong jangan tidur melulu di kelas saya! Istirahat!_

Beomgyu langsung menatap Kai, yang kebetulan, juga tersenyum melihatnya. Saling bertukar pandang. Kai memamerkan deret gigi putihnya, minta pengampunan. Kertas esai di tangan kembali ke meja kantin dalam posisi terbalik.

“Oh, jadi gitu ya,” dan Beomgyu memandang Yeonjun, “si Kai- _ya_ ini kalau di kelas nggak merhatiin dosen, ya?”

Yeonjun menyeringai kecil, “Kadang merhatiin, kok. Kalau ketiduran ya tinggal kufotoin ‒eh, maksudnya, kubangunin. Hehe.”

Kai langsung protes, “Yeonjun- _hyung_ bohong! Aku baru akhir-akhir ini aja kok ketiduran. Namanya juga lagi banyak tugas.”

Yeonjun terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, dan membuka galeri. Beomgyu menunggu sambil makan.

“Nih, nih, Beomgyu. Aku punya fotonya.”

“Yeonjun- _hyung_!”

Beomgyu menaikkan kedua alisnya kepada Yeonjun, “Wah, mana, minta dong. Kirim ke _group chat_ kita aja.”

 _Group chat_ yang Beomgyu maksud adalah grup yang sejatinya dibuat untuk mengakomodasi mereka dalam mengikuti lomba film pendek tahun lalu, yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi setaraf grup teman main. Selain Beomgyu, Kai, dan Yeonjun, juga ada Choi Soobin dan Kang Taehyun. Sayang, keduanya jarang makan bersama mereka.

Kai cuma bisa pasrah saja ketika melihat Yeonjun mengirimkan dua, tiga, empat, wah, ada banyak ternyata… foto-foto yang ia ambil saat Kai tidur. Padahal, mereka cuma satu kelas di dua mata kuliah. Setidaknya, foto-foto itu memang diambil pada hari yang berdekatan.

Foto terakhir adalah Yeonjun yang _selfie_ bersama Kai yang terlelap berbantalkan lipatan lengan di atas meja.

“Nyenyak banget ini,” komentar Yeonjun. “Yang di foto terakhir itu, aku udah bangunin dia berkali-kali, tapi masih nempel juga matanya.”

Beomgyu menatap Kai dengan tajam, “Aku nggak masalah sih kamu tidur di kelas, tapi kalau boleh tau, semalam itu kamu ngapain?”

“Aku nugas, kok,” dan Kai masih berusaha membela diri. “Hari ini, aku nggak tidur. Serius, aku masih bisa bangun pagi dan nggak telat.”

“Tapi pas sampe kelas, malah nggak bisa bangun lagi,” ledek Yeonjun.

Kai menghela napas, punggungnya membungkuk lemas seiring bahunya ikut turun. Memang susah kalau Yeonjun sudah niat untuk mengompori, percuma jadinya membela diri. Ia cuma bisa menunggu respon Beomgyu yang masih mengamati foto-foto dari Yeonjun dengan ekspresi datar. Jarinya saja yang asyik menge- _swipe_ layar.

Pada saat itulah Yeonjun bangkit dari kursinya. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, padahal, yang berisi salad sayur.

“Lho, mau ke mana? Makanan dietmu kurang ya?” tanya Kai tertarik.

“Aku lupa bawa sendok nih,” gerutu Yeonjun sambil menggaruk rambut. “Mau pinjam sendok. Titip tasku dulu ya, HP-ku juga.”

Beomgyu juga ikut beranjak dari kursi.

“Aku juga mau pergi bentar,” katanya sambil melihat Kai.

“Nggak langsung kelas lagi, ‘kan, Beomgyu- _hyung_?”

“Nanti aku ke sini lagi.”

Akhirnya, Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali. Masih sempat pula ia mengedip lambat kala bertukar tatap dengan Beomgyu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Yeonjun sudah berangkat meninggalkan mereka.

Beomgyu mengacak rambut Kai, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit, Kai dan Yeonjun sudah meninggalkan kantin fakultas seni rupa. Masih ada dua kelas lagi hari ini, dan mereka akan belajar di kelas berbeda. Di sepanjang jalan, bibir Kai terus melengkung gembira. Ia terus memandangi sebotol kopi dingin di tangan, sementara Yeonjun menghela napas melihatnya.

“Cie, ada yang seneng nih,” komentar Yeonjun.

“Banget,” sahut Kai dengan mata berbinar.

“Kalau seneng, ya jangan diliatin melulu kopinya. Minum.”

“Nanti dulu, ah. Habis aku fotoin, baru aku abisin pelan-pelan...”

Yeonjun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kopi yang dibawa Kai itu bukanlah benda langka, padahal, yang mana dapat dengan mudah dan murah dibeli di kantin fakultas seni rupa. Satu-satunya hal yang menambahkan nilai kopi itu adalah Beomgyu, berhubung dialah yang memberikannya kepada Kai usai makan siang tadi.

Sekali lagi, Kai memperlihatkan sebotol kopi itu kepada Yeonjun. Semu merah di pipinya tak hilang juga seiring ia menunjuk kartu kecil yang terikat pada pita di leher botol. Yeonjun sudah nyaris bosan membaca isi kartu itu, tetapi ia tetap memaklumi.

_Jangan ngantuk!_

Cuma itu saja yang tertulis di kartu, tetapi sukses membuat Kai bukan kepalang gembiranya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ketika menerima kopi itu dari Beomgyu yang agak canggung tadi, wajahnya langsung cerah. Matanya terarah ke kartu kecilnya. Usai membaca, Kai memeluk Beomgyu erat-erat, lalu berterima kasih dengan satu kecup di pipi. Anehnya, Beomgyu tidak keberatan dengan itu, dan membalas walau cuma dengan belaian halus di rambut Kai.

Padahal, kemasan kopi dari Beomgyu memang seperti itu dari tokonya.

Sebelum Yeonjun mengambil arah yang berbeda, ia memanggil Kai.

“Nanti jadi ngerjain tugas kelompok, ‘kan?”

“Boleh, di perpustakaan aja, ya. Jam lima kali ya, soalnya kelas terakhirku baru selesai jam segitu.”

“Nah gitu dong, jangan cabut.”

Sebagai respon, Kai cuma tertawa. Ia tahu Yeonjun hanya bercanda, bukan benar-benar meledek. Lagipula, Yeonjun juga tahu kisah _full-_ nya, tentang bagaimana Kai terlalu asyik dengan sebuah proyek film sampai lupa ada kelas, dan baru ingat sepuluh menit sebelum kelas itu selesai.

Setelah melambai kepada Yeonjun, ia berlari naik tangga menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai tiga. Sebotol kopi masih digenggamnya erat-erat, bibirnya tak mau berhenti tersenyum. Ia mau meminum kopi itu setelah duduk nyaman di kelas sambil menunggu dosen datang. Tak lupa memotretnya terlebih dahulu untuk dikirim ke Beomgyu beserta ucapan terima kasih dengan stiker terlampir.

 _Terima kasih, Beomgyu-hyung,_ kurang lebih seperti itu kalau disederhanakan, berhubung Kai mengirim banyak sekali _chat_ singkat. Ia juga menyebut sangat suka dengan pemberian itu, mau dihabiskan pelan-pelan. Sayang sekali, Beomgyu tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin karena sudah ada dosen di kelas, dan ia mau fokus belajar.

Kai meneguk sedikit kopi itu juga akhirnya. Ketika dosen datang, langsung ia menyimpan kopi di dalam tas. _Binder_ berukuran A5 ia ambil dari dalam beserta pulpen. Ia tersenyum kembali kala melihat bagian dalam kover binder yang transparan. 

Di dalamnya, Kai menyelipkan banyak sekali tiket. Ada tiket-tiket bioskop dan tiket konser BTS, yang kesemuanya ia tonton bersama Beomgyu. Selain itu, ada beberapa lembar foto polaroid. Objek fotonya selalu sama –Beomgyu, atau Kai dan Beomgyu yang berdampingan.

Pada umumnya, rentang fokus manusia normal seumuran Kai adalah dua puluh menit, walau bisa menjadi lebih lama bila Kai tengah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar ia sukai atau tertarik.

Sayang sekali, kelas yang tengah ia hadiri ini tidak masuk ke dalam dua kategori itu. Sudah dua kali Kai izin ke toilet untuk membasahi wajahnya dengan air guna mengusir kantuk. Masalahnya, kelas itu kelewat kondusif dengan suasana yang begitu tenang dan pendingin ruangan yang menambah kenyamanan. Belum lagi, suara dosen di depan kelas begitu pelan, nyaris mendayu, dan ia cuma membaca ulang _slide_ presentasi di proyektor kelas. Seiring Kai menunggu dosen itu menyebutkan hal yang tak tercatat, matanya mulai berkedip lambat, menutup dengan lambat, membuka lebih lambat, dan tertutup–

_Jangan ngantuk!_

Suara Beomgyu mendadak bergaung di dalam kepalanya. Barulah Kai menggeleng-geleng cepat. Matanya ia paksa membuka lagi sembari ia membenarkan posisi duduk. Ia melirik binder yang terbuka. Halaman yang ia siapkan untuk kelas hari ini masih juga kosong.

Akhirnya, Kai membuka halaman lain di bindernya, yang dekat dengan kover bagian belakang. Berbeda dengan halaman yang ia tinggalkan tadi, halaman baru ini tak kosong sama sekali. Ia membaca satu per satu baris halaman itu dari atas.

 _Ngedit part 1 kelar,_ dan ia merasa lega setiap melihat tanda centang di akhirnya, _part 2 kelar, part 3 kelar, part 4 belum edit, part 5 belum shoot…_

Di bawahnya ada lebih banyak daftar hal yang mesti ia lakukan. Sebagian besar dari hal itu sudah diakhiri dengan tanda centang. Namun, Kai masih waswas ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia membaca ulang seluruh halaman itu sekali lagi, dan menghela napas.

Sembari memikirkan tugas yang menumpuk minggu ini, ia menatap tulisan **_tiga belas Maret_ ** yang ia lingkari di bawah halaman itu.

Demi mengejar tenggat waktu rencana pribadi di daftar itu, Kai langsung menghubungi Yeonjun melalui _chat_ pribadi seusai kelas. Seharusnya, mereka memang bertemu di perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kai sendiri yang mengajaknya langsung setelah tahu kalau tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok. Sayang sekali, Yeonjun baru bisa ikut mengerjakan hari ini, sementara Kai sudah mencicilnya sendirian setelah mereka berdiskusi pendek di _chat_.

Di perpustakaan, Kai langsung menyalakan _laptop_ . Sambil menunggu _booting_ , sesekali Kai mengintip ponsel, berharap Yeonjun. Belum ada pesan baru lagi, sayangnya, entah itu dari Yeonjun, atau dari Beomgyu (yang di- _pin_ agar selalu muncul di paling atas _chat list_ ).

Ketika dokumen tugas siap untuk dikerjakan, Yeonjun tiba.

“Parah banget ya ampun,” keluhnya sambil duduk di sebelah Kai, “tadi pake ada kuis dadakan di akhir kelas. Maaf ya, jadi lama nih.”

“Nggak apa-apa, santai,” jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Yeonjun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel. Cepat sekali kedua tangannya menekan-nekan layar, lalu mengubah posisinya jadi horizontal. Sepasang ibu jarinya kompak dengan matanya yang langsung fokus. Di sebelahnya, Kai cuma bisa menggeleng kepala.

Sebelum Kai berkomentar, Yeonjun buru-buru mengatakan, “Bentar ya aku mau _push rank_ dulu. Tiga _match_ doang kok, habis itu udah.”

Kai tertawa pendek, “Yaudah deh, iya. Aku mau ngerjain yang lain aja.”

“Yang kemarin itu masih kamu lanjutin?”

“Masih, kok! Berhubung bagian kamu belum di- _shoot_ , habis tugas kelar aku langsung rekam kamu ya. Biar aku cepet juga ngeditnya.”

Yeonjun diam, berarti seratus persen perhatiannya sudah tertuju ke _game_ di ponsel. Barulah Kai membuka aplikasi pengolah video. 

Tugas yang menjadi agenda utama mereka itu baru benar-benar tersentuh satu jam kemudian. Sesuai dengan dugaan Kai, pengerjaannya jadi lebih cepat kalau ada Yeonjun. Kira-kira pukul tujuh malam, tugas itu terkumpul juga akhirnya.

“Nah, tugasnya udah kelar, jadi kita _shoot_ dulu yuk,” ajak Kai langsung sebelum Yeonjun mengambil ponselnya.

Yeonjun mendesah berat, “Ah, oh iya, aku belum ya. Lama nggak sih?”

“Cepet kok, kecuali kamu belum nyusun kata-katanya.”

“Astaga, aku mesti ngomong berapa menit?”

Kai terkekeh pendek, “Nggak nyampe semenit kok. Pokoknya kamu tinggal jawab pertanyaan aku, terus aku rekamin kamu.”

“Pertanyaannya seputar Beomgyu aja, ‘kan?”

“Yup. Tapi berhubung perpusnya udah mau tutup, kita nggak bisa _shoot_ di sini. Paling di _lobby_ bawah aja, atau lorong kelas di lantai atas gitu. Sebelum lampunya dimatiin nih.

Sambil menjelaskan, Kai mematikan _laptop_ dan membereskan segala barang miliknya di atas meja perpustakaan. Kabel _charger_ ia masukkan ke dalam tas, berikutnya _laptop_ yang sudah gelap layarnya. Yeonjun mengamati Kai sejenak sambil merapikan bindernya sendiri.

“Si Soobin udah _shoot_?” tanya Yeonjun.

“Udah, hehe. Dia paling lama soalnya minta _retake_ terus…”

“Astaga, emang dasar _prince charming_. Kok kamu mau aja sih?”

Kai tersenyum. Ia sudah siap meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tas ransel sudah ada di punggung, dan keduanya bangkit dari kursi.

“Aku pengen hasilnya bagus,” gumam Kai pelan, “biar dia senang...”

* * *

Tiga belas Maret akhirnya tiba. Sekarang, Huening Kai sudah berhasil mengajak Choi Beomgyu mampir ke kamar asramanya dengan dalih ingin minta bantuan untuk merekam Beomgyu demi tugas. Agak sulit tadinya, berhubung Beomgyu sempat mengusulkan agar mereka _shooting_ di perpustakaan. Syukurlah, Kai berhasil membujuknya. 

Kini, sementara Choi Beomgyu menunggu, Huening Kai tengah merogoh saku. Tak lama, kunci kamar pun ketemu, barulah ia memasukkannya ke dalam lubang di pintu.

Tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Kai menahan napas sampai dada membusung. _Sampai sekarang, semua sesuai rencana_ , batinnya.

“Lama banget sih buka pintu doang,” komentar Beomgyu.

“Astaga, iya sabar,” ujar Kai _nyengir_ , “tadi macet kuncinya.”

“Lapor dong sama satpam.”

“Iya, nanti.”

Setelah itu, barulah Kai membuka pintu. Ia mempersilakan Beomgyu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Dahi Beomgyu langsung mengernyit.

“Kok gelap banget sih ini?” katanya terheran-heran.

“Nyalain aja lampunya, tombolnya di sebelah pintu banget.”

Beomgyu memutar matanya, bibir mencibir. Ia meraba-raba dinding di dalam, mencari tombol lampu. Langsung ia menekannya.

Terdengar suara ledakan konfeti dan peluit.  
  


**“Selamat ulang tahun, Choi Beomgyu!!”**

Hal yang pertama kali Beomgyu lihat ketika ruangan menjadi terang adalah kue ulang tahun yang dibawa oleh Choi Soobin. Ia berdiri diapit oleh Choi Yeonjun yang memegang kamera sambil meniup peluit, dan Kang Taehyun yang meledakkan konfeti. Ketiganya menyanyikan _Happy Birthday Beomgyu_ bersama Kai yang bertepuk tangan.

Beomgyu menoleh kepada Kai, lalu menghela napas. Senyum Kai semakin lebar. Lagu ulang tahun dari bibirnya disela tawa.

“Oh, jadi ini tugas ngerekamnya,” kata Beomgyu.

“Itu lagi direkam sama Yeonjun- _hyung_ ,” sahut Kai tersenyum cerah.

“Tau nih,” sela Yeonjun langsung sambil menghampiri Beomgyu, “sini, dong, tiup lilinnya sambil liat kamera! Sebelum lilinnya mati, nih!”

“ _Make a wish_ dulu,” kata Soobin pelan.

“Buruan,” tambah Taehyun, “kasian itu yang megangin kue pegel.”

Setelah bertukar pandang sejenak dengan Kai sebentar, akhirnya Beomgyu mendekat ke kue. Soobin langsung memberikan kue ke Kai, lalu menjauh dari mereka berdua. Ia berdiri di dekat Yeonjun yang merekam dan Taehyun di sisinya.

Beomgyu kembali menatap Kai sejenak yang membawakan kuenya. Setelah itu, ia berfokus ke lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue. Lagu ulang tahun yang tadi dinyanyikan berhenti sekarang. Semua menunggu Beomgyu yang menutup mata, membisikkan harapannya di dalam hati.

Barulah ia meniup lilin. Tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar, dan sekarang giliran Taehyun yang memberikan pisau kue kepada Kai. Soobin membawakan piring kecil dan garpu makan.

Yeonjun merekam saat-saat Beomgyu memberikan potongan kue pertamanya kepada Kai, dan berjinjit untuk bisa mengecup pipinya.

Pada akhirnya, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan sepotong kue dari Beomgyu. Namun, Kai dan Yeonjun tidak langsung makan. Mereka langsung sibuk dengan _laptop_ Kai dan proyektor. Pertama, Yeonjun mengarahkan proyektor agar gambar proyeksinya muncul di tembok kamar Kai yang bersih dari poster. Setelah selesai, Kai menyalakan _laptop_ dan mematikan lampu.

Beomgyu menaikkan alis, ”Ini ada apa, sih?”

“Nanti liat aja sambil makan,” kata Kai yang mengambil tempat duduk di karpetnya, tepat di sebelah Beomgyu. Mereka diapit oleh Yeonjun, Soobin, dan Taehyun yang diam saja, memakan kue ulang tahun.

Kai memutarkan sebuah video ber- _thumbnail_ hitam.

“Film horor?” tanya Beomgyu penasaran.

“Bukan, kok,” jawab Yeonjun, “film bok–”

Sebelum Yeonjun lanjut, Taehyun buru-buru menyela, “Eh udah mulai!!”

Segeralah seluruh fokus tertuju kepada video yang terproyeksikan ke dinding. Suara video itu terdengar jelas. Itu adalah suara Taehyun.

_“Pertama kali kenal Beomgyu-ah itu pas lomba bikin film…”_

Beomgyu terkejut kala menonton. Warna hitam yang menjadi awal video berganti jadi rekaman dirinya sendiri tengah berdiskusi dengan Taehyun dan Soobin. Betapa ia ingat kapan adegan itu direkam oleh Kai, sudah cukup lama sekali berlalunya.

Selanjutnya, narasi berganti jadi menggunakan suara Yeonjun.

_“...dia keliatannya bete waktu lomba itu, padahal paling semangat.”_

Adegan berganti dengan foto Beomgyu yang membaca _script_ film mereka sendirian sambil menjaga tas teman-temannya.

Betapa Beomgyu takjub sepanjang ia menonton video itu, yang terasa seperti film dokumenter pendek tentang ia di mata teman-temannya.

Narasi silih berganti itu awalnya hanya menceritakan tentang momen pertama pertemuannya dengan masing-masing dari mereka. Selanjutnya, opini terkait sifat baik dan sifat yang kurang disuka dari Beomgyu (khusus yang ini, Soobin cuma tertawa dan tidak menjawab). Ada juga hal-hal yang paling _memorable_ yang pernah dilakukan bersama Beomgyu, atau hal-hal yang paling _memorable_ dari Beomgyu sendiri. Terakhir, tentu saja, pesan-pesan dan ucapan selamat.

Adegan yang tampil pada rekaman itulah yang membuat Beomgyu tertegun cukup lama, terutama setiap kali memasuki narasi Kai.

Pertemuan pertama Beomgyu dan Kai adalah di SMA, dan tentu saja, Kai memasukkan foto-foto mereka berdua yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Kai yang tampak rapi dengan jas abu-abu sekolah dan _vest_ merahnya. Beomgyu dengan _hoodie_ putih di balik jas abu-abunya. Itu adalah foto pertama mereka berdua, diambil pada pertemuan pertama klub seni rupa.

Khusus pada narasi Kai, banyak rekaman yang diambil dari kencan mereka berdua. Inilah yang membuat kamar asrama itu agak ramai, berhubung Yeonjun tahu tempat-tempat itu. Selain itu, Taehyun ingberkunjung ke kolam renang yang Kai dan Beomgyu datangi di video, tetapi belum kesampaian.

Adegan terakhir video adalah rekaman yang diambil pada liburan terakhir mereka bersama di pantai. Beomgyu ingat, di sana, ia dan Kai saling melempar pasir. Tentulah Kai sambil merekam reaksi Beomgyu, yang membalas melempari Kai dengan jauh lebih banyak pasir.

Video berakhir dengan warna putih yang perlahan-lahan menggantikan foto siluet Beomgyu sendiri di pantai, dan semua bertepuk tangan riuh untuknya, disusul ucapan _selamat ulang tahun_ kembali.

Pada pukul tujuh malam, pesta kejutan kecil itu selesai juga akhirnya.

Soobin pulang pertama karena memang tak diizinkan sampai larut malam. Taehyun ikut dengannya, dan berhubung Yeonjun tidak ingin mengganggu Kai dan Beomgyu, jadilah ia pulang juga. Sialnya, mereka sengaja tidak membereskan kertas-kertas konfeti dan sampah lain. Tentu saja agar Beomgyu yang membantu Kai sendiri.

“Konfetinya udah nggak ada yang nyisa lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Beomgyu usai membuang seplastik sampah di tempat sampah depan kamar.

“Nggak ada sih harusnya,” jawab Kai. Sementara Beomgyu membersihkan konfeti dan sampah lain, ia merapikan proyektor.

Betapa gembira hatinya. Pesta kejutan berhasil, bahkan, seusai film diputar, Beomgyu sempat menitikkan air mata saking terharunya. Baru sadar dia tentang waktu yang berlalu, dan kesemuanya terlalu berharga untuk tidak diabadikan. Syukurlah, Kai menyimpan semuanya dalam bentuk foto dan rekaman, ada yang panjang dan singkat saja.

Kini Kai duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mengamati foto dan video yang ia ambil dengan kamera tadi. Ia tersenyum samar. Semuanya bagus, termasuk video yang diambil oleh Yeonjun. Foto favoritnya adalah foto mereka berlima dengan Beomgyu sebelum memakan kue bersama.

Di tengah-tengah asyik melihat foto, Beomgyu akhirnya duduk di samping Kai. Ia melirik ke arah kamera Kai, walau tak begitu berharap bisa melihat gambar di sana secara penuh. Sempat juga ia memandang Kai sebentar, yang terlihat begitu bahagia di matanya. Pipinya sampai merona seiring ia melihat foto demi foto.

Beomgyu menahan diri untuk tersenyum juga.

Menyadari Beomgyu datang, Kai langsung menggeser duduknya. Sisi kakinya berlekatan dengan Beomgyu seiring ia menunjukkan kamera. Beomgyu datang tepat ketika Kai kembali ke foto pertama.

Jadilah keduanya melihat-lihat foto bersama. Beomgyu sesekali tertawa. Kai juga ikut, kadang sampai terbahak pula ketika foto yang tampak merupakan foto aib. Salah satunya adalah foto yang diambil ketika Yeonjun menguap lebar, dan Taehyun lari di belakangnya, _blurry._

“Ini kayak penampakan nggak sih,” kata Kai sambil terkekeh.

“Foto Yeonjun- _hyung_ nggak ada yang bagus,” gumam Beomgyu.

“Ada kok, ada! Di belakang-belakang sih tapi. Mau cari sendiri?”

Kai menyerahkan kameranya kepada Beomgyu, yang langsung menerima. Ia menggeser foto demi foto dengan lebih cepat. Rekaman-rekaman hanya ia tonton sebagian, kalau terlalu panjang dilewati. Di sisinya, Kai mengamati ekspresi Beomgyu yang datar saja sambil melihat-lihat foto. Ada seulas senyum, tapi samar tampaknya.

Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kai berdebar. Salah tingkah sedikit, pipinya jadi bersemu tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak ke layar kamera sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

“Oh,” tiba-tiba Beomgyu menaikkan alis, “yang ini bagus, nih.”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang ini. Liat deh, ini tuh yang pas kita nonton film kamu, ‘kan? Serius banget dia nontonnya, hahaha. _Angle_ samping gini cocok ya buat dia.”

“Buat Beomgyu- _hyung_ juga cocok, kok.”

Beomgyu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menahan napas sejenak, lalu melirik Kai. Lucu sekali cara Kai membalas pandangnya, sambil tersenyum-senyum pula, dengan binar manis pada matanya.

“Pantesan, kamu banyak ngerekam aku dari sisi samping…”

“Aku suka Beomgyu- _hyung_ baik itu dilihat dari sisi mana pun.”

Sebagai respon, Beomgyu cuma mendecak pelan. Wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak tahan menatap senyum Kai lama-lama. Jadinya, setelah mengelus rambut Kai, ia kembali melihat-lihat foto lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Kai merangkulnya dari sisi. Ia menarik perlahan bahu Beomgyu yang diraihnya agar bersandar di tubuhnya. Beomgyu agak terkejut, tetapi ia menurut. Ketika tangan Kai berpindah ke pinggangnya, ia mencoba rileks sambil tetap memegang kamera.

Kai mendekatkan kepalanya sampai bersentuhan dengan Beomgyu.

“Maaf ya,” kata Kai pelan, “aku belum bisa kasih kado yang lain.”

“Film yang tadi bagus kok, cukup. Itu ‘kan kadonya?”

Kai tertawa kecil, “Iya, sih… tapi masa cuma itu…”

Beomgyu langsung menyikut perut Kai. Respon Kai cuma dengus kebingungan sekaligus sakit pura-pura.

Kata Beomgyu, “Itu nggak _cuma_ deh kayaknya. Kamu jangan-jangan ngerjain ini semua nyampe begadang, ya? Makanya tidur di kelas, ya?”

“Nggak juga, kok!”

“Bohong.”

Kai memeluk Beomgyu, “Nggak juga, aduh, Beomgyu- _hyung_ . Aku tetep sempetin tidur, kok. Aku juga ngerjain tugas. Tenang. Lagian, apa sih yang nggak kalau buat Beomgyu- _hyung_ …”

“Astaga,” Beomgyu mengembalikan kamera ke tangan Kai yang melingkari kedua bahunya, “mentang-mentang yang lain udah pulang, kamu jadi gombal melulu, ya.”

Kai malah membenamkan kepala di bahu Beomgyu.

“Gimana ya, aku seneng banget Beomgyu- _hyung_ ada di kamarku ini.”

Sekali lagi, Beomgyu melirik kepada Kai. Mau tak mau, akhirnya ia tersenyum juga, sambil menghela napas pula. Satu tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kai.

“Makasih ya, buat _surprise-_ nya.”

“Aku sayang Beomgyu- _hyung_.”

“...iya, makasih. Tapi kok, kayaknya ada yang kurang, nih.”

Mendengar Beomgyu, Kai langsung duduk tegak kembali. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap serius. Beomgyu pun menatapnya dengan serius.

“Kurang apa, Beomgyu- _hyung_?”

Beomgyu mengangkat kamera dengan kedua tangannya agak tinggi.

“Kita belum _selfie_ berdua pakai ini,” katanya.

“Wah, mau, mau! Ayo dong, boleh!”

Kai membantu Beomgyu untuk mencari mode kamera yang tepat. Posisi mereka tidak berubah, masih Kai yang merangkul Beomgyu, sementara Beomgyu yang memotret. Setelah Kai menggumam _siap_ , Beomgyu siap menekan tombol. Ia menghitung mundur sambil menatap Kai, yang balas tersenyum memandangnya.

“Tiga, dua, satu– “

Tepat saat _flash_ kamera menyala, Kai memejamkan mata, lalu mencium Beomgyu tepat di bibirnya.


End file.
